creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CharminglyShallow
I guess this is where you talk to me if you need to. :) Adding categories Please, do not add categories together with the Marked for Review category. You may be banned by an admin/VCROC next time you do this. :Yes, you can. However, I doubt an admin would make an edit that didn't fix actual issues. By the way, after me or someone else fix all the issues from your story, you can contact an admin or a vcroc to remove the tag. Then, you can add the tags you previously wanted to put. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 17:26, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Adaptation Request This seems to be the best way to contact you, so hopefully I'm on the right track. I've read a good number of your stories now (I first found the "Support Call" story, and then moved on to "When Gods Blink"), and I gotta say I really dig your style and the humor undercurrent in your narratives. Well done. Getting right to the point, I run a podcast called Midnight Marinara, which adapts short horror and eerie fiction (basically Creepypasta, hence the name) into short audio dramas or radio plays. The reason I contact you is because I would be interested in doing an adaptation of "When Gods Blink" with your permission, as well as perhaps a few of your other stories. You would, of course, receive full credit as the original author, and I would promote your work through the show in any way I could. Granted, I would need to make one or two modifications in order to have the story work in a non-visual sense, but they wouldn't compromise the narrative nor the story's intent. I'd be happy to run any scripts past you beforehand, if you'd like. Thanks. If you're interested, let me know. You can contact me at midnightmarinara@gmail.com. Cheers! CrackedMack (talk) 01:42, September 4, 2014 (UTC)CrackedMack Hello Charming! Just found your page and I have to say that you are very talented! Source Code and When Gods Blink are both truly exceptional stories. I was also moved by the story of how you came into the dark world of Creepypasta. Not many fathers I've ever known would have delved so deep into something that intrested their child like that, let alone been as talented as you are at it. Congradulations on the awesome work and all the recognition you've been getting! I've been writing for a long while, but still only recently did I start submitting my own short stories, mainly to this wiki. I don't have many yet, but I try to submit to the site as much as the ideas come to me. It's so good to see stories like yours that are not only well written but actually creepy! Congrats again and keep up the good work! TheDivineAuthor (talk) 00:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Your Turn to Pick Hello. It's your turn to pick your prizes. The game list in the blog/thread have been updated to exclude the ones chosen by others. You get to choose three. Let me know which you want and how you want me to get the codes to you. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 12:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Videyas Hey CharminglyShallow, saw you posted a few links to some of your narrated stories and was wondering if you were interested in including them on the story pages themselves? If so, I can lend a hand/show you how to do it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, let me know if you need help. Semicolon closing parenthesis. (I'll never figure out how you kids make faces with punctuation...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:42, February 4, 2015 (UTC) A request Hello there, My name is Ethan Sechrist, or, as I am better known, BlackClericNarration.I was reading the story "Detention" And I absoloutely loved it! I'll get to the point. I own a youtube channel ( https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCg3aWpMxctoV1HSZN75UdZg) Where I narrate Stories, I would like to read yours. Would you mind if I did so? My Contact Info Email: darkcleric1994@gmail.com Skype: ethansechrist1 Skype is the best way to reach me I hope to hear from you soon as I couldn't help but start recording a few paragraphs of it :) Sincerely, Ethan Sechrist Hey CharminglyShallow, My name's Joel from "Let's Read!" YouTube page, I enjoy reading science fiction and creepypastas. I recently made a video featuring your awesome story, "When God's Blink". I was curious if you'd be interested in doing me the honor of featuring this video as an 'inserted media' within your published creepypasta page within the story text (anywhere - beginning, middle, end). I've been trying to promote my page and this would certainly be fantastic to be featured on such a solid pasta. Either way, thank you and keep on writing! _Let's Read_ https://www.youtube.com/LetsReadOfficial Big Fan! Just thought I'd say that I ran into your stories on Creepypasta.com and I am surprised that you aren't a more well-known name. I've read a handful of your stories and with all of the mediocre pastas you have to weed through these days to find a decent one, I was pleasantly surprised when I stumbled upon "Have you ever wondered at the mystery of sleep?", followed by reading your creepy yet somewhat darkly funny pasta about the customer service call. Just thought I'd say that I am a big fan of your pastas and hope that you continue to write more. :] MeltingLizard (talk) 14:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC)MeltingLizard CreepsMcPasta Reading Hey man! I recently became aware of your work because of CreepsMcPasta and I've got to say, "When God Blinks" is one of the best CreepyPasta I've ever heard, after coming to your page I notice you're not aware of this recording and felt the need to share the link with you, I personally founf it to be absolutely amazing: CreepsMcPasta "When God Blinks": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dlkb6AMH5ls Thanks for your time, Nico Your Very Own Category I noticed you popped back in (welcome back) to edit one of your stories and that you have more than ten stories posted here which qualifies you for your very own category so users can find your stories easily. Feel free to drop me or another admin a line if you have any interest. Hope everything's been going well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:16, November 17, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, I figured since you already met the requirements that I'd message you and see if you were game. I understand how complicated life can be (I'm beginning Vet. school in a few days), but I figured I'd see if you were interested first before going through with it. I'll probably add you in tomorrow if you don't have any issues. As for that PS4/Netflix life, I know those feels as I've recently gotten wrapped up in a few shows/games. :I'd love to see how "'A Very British Purge" turns out so be sure to keep me in the loop. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:14, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::There you go. I added your category to the stories I could. I also messaged an admin about the protected page so they'll probably get that when they have some time. Happy holidays. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:46, December 24, 2017 (UTC)